Three Years & The Past:Chaos
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Three Years & The Past sequel. Something goes terribly wrong at a birthday party! NiCo story with Journey friendship and the best couple of them all SonJay! :D Read and review! Last Chapter Up!
1. Inheritated Trait

Disclaimer: I don't own the General Hospital ABC does and this idea was Ay's but I'm pretty sure I can use it she never told me no so until further notice I'm running with it all the way to her house with Twinkie :D

A/N: This is the sequel to Three Years and The Past so if you didn't read it go read it and while you're at it review! It was a great story really and for any confusion you may get trying to read this! Any who this takes place I guess you could say end of April so here you go.

Chapter 1:

She sat on her floor with her arms wrapped around her tiny legs as her one foot hit the floor repeatedly. She was mad. "Natalie Michelle, you better stop that before I come up there!" Her father yelled up the steps. She stuck out her tongue but only because she was the only one in her room or she wouldn't have done that either. She was sent to her room after the argument she had with her mother at the dinner table. This new baby was getting to her and she wasn't sure she liked that idea anymore.

"She's hates me." Courtney said as she sat on the couch. She was pretty big for only six months. "No she doesn't. It's just the new baby is getting to her." Nikolas said as he sat beside her. "Nikolas, she never acts like that. All the years she's been alive and that was the first time she ever did that. What am I going to do?" Courtney asked practically in tears. Nikolas could see how much Courtney was hurting after what happened at the dinner table that night.

"_Mom! I don't want tators!" The little girl yelled. "You're going to eat them Natalie Michelle and that's the end of it." Courtney shot back at her. "No I am not!" Natalie replied as she sat at the table. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to." she finished as her blonde hair was all over the place. She had been really bossy lately and neither Courtney nor Nikolas knew why. They had their suspicion of it having to do with the baby Courtney was carrying but every time they asked she denied it._

"_Fine don't eat them. You're not getting a snack later." Courtney told her three year old daughter who would be turning four in just a few days. Nikolas sat at the table and watched the argument he wasn't going to get into it if he didn't have too. "Yes I am." The little girl said back. "Natalie Michelle. You get no snack if you don't eat your tators so you chose!" Courtney said frustrated. The little girl busted into tears. "Why can't I have a snack?" She said in between sobs. "Why are you crying?" Courtney asked her back. No answer just more crying._

"_Natalie stop that crying. It's not going to make me change my mind so you can eat the tators and get a snack or not eat them and not get a snack. Your choice." Courtney said back to her. Natalie stopped the crying but folded her arms and pouted. Courtney put her head on her hand. She couldn't take the added stress anymore. "What's wrong now?" Courtney asked her. "You're mean!" Natalie shouted. "Natalie go to your room and sit in time out, now!" Nikolas said before Courtney could say anything. "Fine. I don't care." Natalie said as she huffed off to her room. _

"Nikolas she called me mean. Not you, but me!" Courtney said as a tear escaped her left eye. What went wrong up until recently here? Natalie was the best daughter anybody could ask for and now she was acting like the spawn of Satan; even though that's what Luke calls her, but that's just because she's a Cassadine. "Baby don't cry. She still loves you and she doesn't think your mean but she knew it would hurt your feelings thats why she said it. It's probably a trait she inherited because we both do the same thing. Or use to anyway." He said correcting himself while looking at her

"But still she's only three!" Courtney said. "Honey don't let her get to you because if you do she's going to take advantage of you." Nikolas said looking at her. "Yeah I guess your right I just never thought I would have this problem at least not with her until she was a teenager." Courtney said as she wiped her face from the tears that she cried. "She threw us off guard no biggie. We'll get through this together." he said looking at her. "Come here" he said as he opened his arms to hold her.

"I love you" he said softly as he kissed her head. "I love you too." She replied as she sat up. "I'm going to go clean dinner up. Give her a bath for me please?" Courtney said as Nikolas nodded his head yes and went up the steps as Courtney went into the kitchen. He didn't usually bath Nattie unless he really had too which wasn't that often; just when she decided to color herself with markers while her mother was at the store. But he knew that if he didn't bathe Nattie tonight then Lord help them all.

He walked up the steps and looked into his daughter's room. Sure enough she was still sitting there with her arms folded tapping the foot but making sure it didn't hit the floor. For one thing she was scared of her dad. She loved him but there was something in his voice that made her believe that when he said something he meant it and she wasn't taking her chances; especially after tonight. He walked into her room and squatted down beside her. She didn't even bother turning her head; she knew it was him because she heard his knees pop when he squatted.

"Mad at me too?" he asked her. She didn't say anything but simply shrugged her shoulders. "I take it that's a yes then" he said as he laced his fingers with one another. "You hurt mommy's feelings downstairs do you know that?" he asked her as she nodded her head yes. "Did you do it on purpose?" he asked her. She didn't make any kind of movement. "Did you?" He re-asked her. She then nodded her head yes. "Why?" He asked her she just looked at him.

She didn't answer for a moment but her eyes did fill with tears. "Why Natalie?" he asked her again. "Because mommy doesn't love me anymore." She said as tears left her eyes. "Why would you say that?" he asked her knowing she truly thought that. She was easier to read then a Dr. Seuss book. "Because mommy doesn't pay no attention to me anymore and she's become very mean to me." Natalie said as the tears continued to leave her eyes.

"Nattie listen to me." Nikolas said as he picked the little girl up and sat with her in his lap, "Your mother loves you; more then anybody I know. You're her little miracle and don't you ever forget that okay?" Nikolas told his daughter looking at her as she stopped the tears. "Okay." she said. "It'll be okay I promise you. Mommy is just moody. She's like that with daddy too." He finished as he hugged her.

"So this is what we are going to do. I'm going to give you a bath like mommy asked and then you're going to get dressed in your pajamas and then you are going to go down stairs and tell mommy sorry about earlier okay?" He said as she nodded her head yes. "Okay let's go" he said as she stood up and he got up and they walked to the bathroom. "Go ahead get in. I already ran the water for you. You can play for a few minutes while daddy goes and tries to talk mommy into giving you snack, okay? I'll be back." he finished as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay now its time to talk to the other female." he said as he walked down the steps. "God be nice and make the next one a boy please!" he said as he looked up and then walked into the living room. "Is she in the bath tub?" Courtney asked him. She was already done with the kitchen for now anyway. "Yes she is. We talked and after I'm done bathing her and she gets dressed she's coming down to talk to you" he said as Courtney just looked at him.

"Okay." She replied. "Yeah, but I'm down here for a reason and it wasn't to tell you that either" he said looking at her. She had a hunch she knew what the reason why and it didn't surprise her one bit. Natalie may have been scared of her dad but he had a huge soft spot for her and she knew it. She smiled. "I take it you know what that reason is already don't you?" he asked her. "If it involves a certain little person then yes I already know." she answered. "Yes it involves a certain little person who loves her mother very much might I add." he finished.

She just shook her head. "You are sucking up for your daughter. How pitiful Nikolas" Courtney said looking at him. "You should have seen her upstairs you would be sucking up for her too. We'll talk about that later. Let me finish giving her, her bath." he said as he stood up and walked up the steps as she just watched him. Maybe she hadn't been giving Natalie the attention she was use to getting and what would happen after the baby was born? she wondered as she sat there.

"Hey daddy." Nattie said as she saw him walk into the bathroom. "Hey. Lets wash your hair okay?" he said looking at her. "Okay" she replied as she leaned back in the bath tub. She finished getting washed up and he got her a towel. "Daddy?" she said as she looked at him. "Yes baby." he answered her. "You didn't tell mommy what I said, did you?" she asked. "No I didn't." he replied. "Are you going to?" she asked worried. "You don't want me too?" he asked her not answering her question. "No." she simply answered as they made their way to her room.

He wasn't sure how to answer to that. He was going to tell Courtney, no doubt about it, but then he would feel guilty because his daughter didn't want him too. Good Lord was he stuck. "All right get dressed and come on downstairs so you can talk to mommy" Nikolas said before walking out of her room and down the steps. "See why you should grant me my wish God?" Nikolas said as he walked down the steps.

He sat down beside Courtney on the couch, "Don't mention anything about us talking later. She doesn't want you too know what she said." Nikolas whispered in her ear. About a minute later they heard foot steps coming down the steps. "Mommy?" the little girl said as she stood in the doorway to the living room. "Yes baby?" Courtney asked her. "Um I'm sorry for calling you mean. I didn't mean it." Natalie said as she shook her had no.

"Its okay baby." Come here." Courtney said as she sat up. Natalie walked over to her. Courtney lifted her up. "I love you mommy" Natalie said. "I love you too." Courtney said as she gave her a hug. "Ask daddy to go get you snack" Courtney said looking at her. "What would you two do without me?" Nikolas asked as he got up and went into the kitchen as Natalie laughed. "Daddy's silly." She said. "Yeah he is" Courtney answered back as Nikolas walked in with a juice cup and a bowl of Teddy Grahams. "Thank you daddy." Natalie said back to him.

"Hey guess what?" Courtney said looking at Natalie. "What?" she asked curiously. "Tomorrow mommy is hopefully going to find out what the baby is. You wanna come with me and daddy?" Courtney asked her. "Yeah!" Natalie said excited. "Okay but you have to go to school until its time to go" Courtney told her. "Okay. I'm going to bed now. Love you." She said giving her a kiss and then going over to her dad. "Love you daddy" She said hugging Nikolas. "Thanks" she whispered in his ear as he just smiled.

She walked up the steps. This was one of those few times were she went to bed by herself and that's only because she was excited like she was on Christmas and a few other times. "I'm tired." Courtney said looking at Nikolas. "You're always tired" he said looking at her. "I'm pregnant with your child so I suggest you hush" she replied as she stood up. "Okay I'm coming too" he said as he got up and followed her up the steps.

They were lying in bed and it was silent. "What did you' talk about earlier?" Courtney asked because it was bugging her. "She thinks or thought anyway that you didn't love her anymore." Nikolas replied. "What? Why would she think that?" Courtney asked. "I'm not sure she said you've been mean to her so she thought you didn't love her anymore so I explained to her why you've been acting strange and then she was okay. She didn't want me telling you though." Nikolas said looking at her.

The next morning Natalie went to school while Courtney got ready for her doctors appointment. James and Sara came over like every morning. They talked about everything and this morning they were taking bets on what the baby was. "I'm praying it's a boy. Especially after what I went through last nigh." Nikolas said looking at James. "I know. Women, who needs em?" He said back as Courtney and Sara just looked at the two of them and then it hit Nikolas he had some serious kissing ass to do later.

They went and picked Nattie up from school at eleven since Courtney's doctor appointment was at twelve and forty five minutes away. Nikolas hated living here but never mentioned that to Courtney even though she already knew. He was so happy when they went back to Port Charles that one weekend a month. Never did he think he would miss it so much but he would rather be in this hick town with Courtney and their daughter then in Port Charles with out them.

"So are we ready to find out what the baby is?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room. "Oh I take it this must be the big sister huh?" He said looking at Natalie who was sitting on her daddy's lap. "Yup." she said back to him. "You wanna find out what it is?" the doctor asked her. "Yes." She replied. "Okay then lets find out." The doctor said as he rubbed the cold jelly on Courtney's stomach.

"Well good news. I can tell you what it is." the doctor said. "You wanna do the honors?" he asked Natalie. She looked at him confused. "Here I'll tell you first and then you can decide if you want mommy and daddy to know okay?" the doctor said explaining himself to her. "Okay." She said as she got down and walked over to the doctor and he whispered something in her ear as she just smiled. "What is it Nattie? Tell daddy he got you out oftrouble last night" Nikolas said. He was more anxious then Courtney was. Natalie just looked at him.

A/N: Okay long and slow but we had to start somewhere right? There is going to be a bigger problem and well Ay knows it but you all don't so keep reading because it is going to get better!


	2. Its A Boy!

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: GH equals ABC and the idea equals Ayshen! So either way I don't own either one just borrowing/using!

"What is it baby?" Courtney asked her daughter. "It's a boy mommy." Natalie said with a smile. "Oh thank god!" Nikolas said out loud but didn't mean too. Natalie and Courtney both threw him dirty looks. "What baby? I'm sorry but I don't think I could live in a house with three females and no males. Even the dog is a female" Nikolas said as the doctor just laughed. "I'm going to print this out so you have your son's first picture." the doctor said as he got up. "Thanks doctor." Nikolas said as he left.

Courtney shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry but I don't even know one guy in this town. The only time I actually have somebody to hang out with is when we go back to Port Charles and that's only once a month" Nikolas said looking at her. "What is James?" she asked. "I meant somebody who does guy things like kick back and drink a nice cold beer and watch the game or something not a guy who rather go shopping" Nikolas replied as Courtney looked at him. "What?" Nikolas said as the doctor came back in.

Courtney set up her next doctor's appointment and they left. They went back home. "So are we just going to call everybody or send cards that say "Hey we're having the Cassadine heir?" Your choice baby" Nikolas said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Courtney asked looking at him. "I was more interested in the fact that I wouldn't be the only male then to think about the safety of our kids." Nikolas said. "What are you getting at Nikolas?" Courtney asked him confused.

He took a deep breath. "It's not going to be that long before Helena gets wind of you carrying the next 'Cassadine Heir'" he said putting the quotations in there with his fingers. "And when she does it's not going to be good" Nikolas said. This look of worry came over Courtney's face and he knew he shouldn't have scared her like that. "Baby I'm sorry to scare you like that but I just want you to know what we are up against" Nikolas said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No its fine it's just I never thought about it. Sure I did when I had Nattie but after she turned two I stopped worrying" Courtney said looking at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to let nothing happen to you, Nattie or our son which we need to name by the way." He said kissing her forehead. "Yeah I know" she said back to him.

They both sat there silently for a few moments. "Have any suggestions?" he asked. "No. You can name him" she said looking at him. "Why do I have to name him?" Nikolas asked. "Because I named our daughter so you can name our son" she said as she sat up. "You don't have any names that you like?" he asked her. "I like the name Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine." she said as he just smiled and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"We are not going to burden our son with that name" He said back to her. "Why not? You have it." she said back to him. "Yeah that's my point" he replied. "Well I wanna name him after somebody in your family What about Stefan Stavros Cassadine? Or we could name him Stefan Stavrosovich" Courtney said as he just shook his head. "What about Stefan Mikhail Cassadine? It's my uncle's name and my middle name." He said looking at her. "I don't care it's your choice." She said as he just shook his head. Boy was she being difficult.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled from up the steps. "Yes baby?" Nikolas yelled back up the steps. "When are we going to Wynd again?" She had a hard time saying it all. "I don't know. It's up to your mother" Nikolas said looking at her. "Mom! When are we going again?" Natalie asked. "I don't know baby. "Mommy and daddy have to talk about it first." Courtney said looking at her. "Why do we have to talk about it?" He asked her confused. "You'll see." She answered him as he was curious to what she was talking about.

Later that night they were cuddled underneath the covers. "So what did we have to talk about?" He whispered in his wife's ear who was practically asleep. "Do we have to do this now?" She asked him. "Um yeah you told me earlier I had to wait and well I think I've been waiting a little too long wouldn't you say?" he asked her as she rolled over to face him. "I was thinking that just maybe" she said as she didn't finish her sentence.

"What?" He asked. "Hold on. The baby just kicked. Feel." She said grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. He smiled. She was right the baby was kicking. "You feel it?" She asked him. She was glowing. He could tell this made her day. "Yeah. He's moving a lot huh?" He said looking at her. "Mmmmm. I remember being pregnant with Natalie and the first time that she kicked. She didn't know when to stop and she did it right up until she was born and when I was eight months pregnant it hurt really badly when she would do it" Courtney said looking at him.

"I bet. I don't think I would ever want somebody kicking me in my stomach" he said looking at her. "Yeah well when you have a baby inside of you, you don't look on the negative side of it but the positive side of it all especially if it's your miracle baby" She said referring to Natalie. "Yeah I guess your right" he said back to her. "I'm always right" she replied to him. "So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked her.

"Oh. Well I've been doing some thinking lately and I thought I would ask you on how you would like the idea of moving back to Port Charles." she asked. "Thank God!" is what he wanted to scream from the top of his lungs but he knew she really didn't want to go back. "Baby anywhere with you is fine for me" he said. "Well I guess we are moving back then" she said looking at him. "Really?" he asked her. "Yeah. You've made a lot of sacrifices for me and now it's my turn to make some for you beside people are starting to wonder what we do for a living" she said with a smile.

"Why?" he asked her. "Well its not exactly everyday that a young couple with a three year old, who might I add, has everything, and a baby on the way, have a nice size house, three very brand new and expensive cars with no jobs what so ever" she finished.

"So we are the mob and royalty and we do as we please" he said with a smile. "You're wrong just royalty and normal. I got out of the mob when I divorced Jason" she said back to him. "Honey I hate to break it to you but the mob will always be a part of your life because your brother is one of the biggest mob bosses ever and your ex-husband is his right hand hit man so, yeah you know. And normal is far out there isn't it?" he finished.

"So what? You have a psychotic grandmother might I add." she shot back. "Yeah well everybody knows that" he replied. "Not once did I ever deny that. In fact that's the first thing I usually tell people" he said looking at her. "How are you going to lay there and lie like that?" she asked him. "What?" he asked confused. "You do not go around telling people your grandmother is psychotic. James and Sara know because I told them not you" she said. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that most people already know." He finished as he just looked at her.

"I love you" he said looking at her. "I love you too" she finished. "So when did you wanna move to Port Charles?" he asked her. "I don't know. Nattie's last day of school isn't for another month but I don't want to be seven months and moving so I already talked to her teacher and she said that we could take Nattie out whenever" Courtney said looking at Nikolas. "Then we'll move this weekend" he said looking at her.

"We can move before Nattie's birthday and have a big party for her that way we don't have to worry anything and we can start going baby shopping" he said looking at her. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Baby we don't have too if you don't want too" he said knowing maybe this wasn't what she had in mind. "No. We'll talk to Natalie since she will be coming too and see what she says" Courtney said. "Okay. That sounds fair" he replied.

The next morning before Natalie headed off to school her parents sat with her at the table while she ate breakfast. Neither one of them knew where to began exactly. "Um is there a reason why you guys are sitting here looking at me?" Natalie asked before taking another spoonful of cereal. "Yeah" Courtney answered. "We need to talk" Nikolas finished "I didn't do it mommy. Daddy did." Natalie said quickly. "What didn't you do?" Courtney asked. "Break your favorite vase" she finished.

Courtney looked over at Nikolas and then back at Natalie. "I was-" "At! Save it. How exactly did daddy break mommy's vase?" Courtney asked. "We were playing and daddy threw the football and hit it" Natalie said as she continued to eat. Courtney looked over at Nikolas who was trying to hide the smirk on his face. "We will talk about this later!" Courtney said as Nikolas just looked at her. "Awww. Daddy's in trouble!" Natalie said before drinking her milk. "Yeah well daddy wouldn't be if a certain little girl didn't rat him out" Nikolas said back to her.

"Mom? Are we done here?" Natalie asked her. "No what we wanted to talk about was how would you like to move to Wyndamere?" Courtney asked her daughter. "Really? When?" Natalie asked excited. "How about before your birthday next week?" Nikolas said before Courtney could say anything else. "Yeah!" Natalie said as she put down her bowl. "Settled?" Nikolas asked looking at Courtney. "Fine. Let me take her to school. I'll be back" Courtney said as she got up and walked out the front door with her daughter.

They had a lot of packing to get done before the weekend came so Courtney and Nikolas were up late the rest of the week getting things done. They didn't have to worry about the furniture or anything big like that because they had it all at Wyndamere already. As far as pictures and things like that, they had to get packed. "Go on to bed baby. I have it" Nikolas said looking at her. "No we're almost done" she replied. "Okay. Fine have it your way" he said back to her.

He could tell she was getting tired and he didn't want her stressing out especially this far along in the pregnancy. The doctor told her to avoid as much stress as possible and Nikolas saw her doing the exact opposite right now and didn't know why.

It was Saturday night before they finally arrived in Port Charles at Wyndamere. Natalie fell right asleep. "I'll take her to bed and you stay right there!" he told Courtney as he got up and walked up the steps to take the sleeping toddler to her room. He came back down the steps two minutes later. "So why did you want me to stay right here?" she asked him with a smile. "It seems you already know" he said looking at her.

"Know what?" she asked him curiously. "Know what I'm going to do?" he said looking at her. "Well if it's this." She said leaning into giving him a kiss and pulled away a moment later. "Then yes I knew" she said softly. He smiled at her. "Nope. Sorry. It's this" he said pulling her into a kiss as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled while he continued to kiss her before she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Nothing. The baby kicked again." "Really?" he asked her. "Yeah." She said back. "So when did you wanna tell everybody what the baby is?" Nikolas asked her. "We can tell them at Nattie's birthday party I guess" she replied. "Okay. Well its getting pretty late and I think its time for me to take my beautiful wife and my unborn son to bed what do you think?" He asked her while looking into her blue eyes.

"That sounds wonderful." She said as he lifted her up to take her upstairs as somebody watched from a hidden camera. "That sounds very wonderful indeed" they said with a smirk across their face. "It looks like we might have our hands full with a little prince about to be born" the woman said coldly talking to a man.

A/N: Okay so it's not like it's a big secret as to who it is! Anyway I think we made be passed the slow part so read and review and let me know what you think!


	3. The Trouble Begins!

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Seriously if you dont know by now some rich dumb asses own General Hospital and a really cool girl owns the idea so yeah I dont fit into either of those! Maybe the dumb ass but Im not rich so... Anyway moving on!

The Saturday after they moved back to Port Charles! I know skipping a few days on you but trust me its worth it!

"Mommy!" the little girl said tapping her mother on the arm to wake her up. "Huh?" She said half asleep. She didn't get much sleep last night. Stefan didn't want to eat obviously because she spent most of the night in the bathroom. "Its time to get up." Natalie said looking at her mother. "Okay. Im coming." Courtney said as she sat up and rubbed her neck.

She tilted her head back she did not want to be getting up right now. The past week had been so hectic with unpacking and then Carly hounding her to give into what the baby was and what they were going to name it was really getting old. "This is your last day keeping it a secret Court." She told herself as she flipped the blanket over and got out of bed and walked down the steps to greet her husband and daughter morning.

Today was Natalie's birthday party. Her actual birthday had been Tuesday. "Morning baby." She said giving Nattie a kiss on the forehead and then plopping down on the couch beside her husband. "He had you up all night huh?" Nikolas asked Courtney who just nodded her head in agreement. "Well why dont you go lay back down and I'll wake you up and hour before the party that way you can get ready and what not?" Nikolas said looking at her.

"No Im already awake I might as well stay that way." She said looking at him. "You want orange juice, apple juice, any other kind of juice?" He asked her. She didn't really have cravings unlike with Natalie. She ate some weird things like a peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwich. "Orange please?" She asked him. "Okay. Nattie?" He asked the birthday girl. "Apple." She said looking at him. "Had to be difficult didn't we?" He said as he walked into the other room.

He came back out and handed his daughter her sippy cup and his wife a glass. Each filled with a different type of juice. "Mommy? What time is my party today?" Natalie asked her mother. "Its attwo baby girl." She replied. "Okay? Can I wear that pretty dress we got the other day?" Natalie asked Courtney. "Yes you may. Mommy is going to get a shower and then get you bathe and dress while your dad takes a shower. Okay?" Courtney said speaking to the little girl. "Okay." Natalie responded.

A few hours later and Natalie and Courtney were rushing to get finished before people showed up. "How can you be rushing?" Nikolas asked his wife. He was fully dressed and everything yet he was the last one to start getting ready also. "We are girls. We take a while." She said irritated. He could tell this was going to be a long day. So instead of saying anything backhe just walked out of the room which pissed her off even more. "Ugh!" She said as she finished applying her make-up.

She walked down stairs and Carly was already there with Michael, Morgan and Sonny. So was Jason, Sam and their new son Daniel, who they named after Sam's brother who passed away four years ago in the epidemic in Port Charles. Lucky and Liz, who was four months pregnant and Cameron. Alexis and Ric with Kristina and Molly along with Max and Emily. The house was already chaotic and The Quarteramines and Lukehaven't even arrived yet. Courtney wasnt exactly sure why they invited them.

Think about it they always talked bad about her from the very first son and then when she went with Jason it got worse and then falling for their son-in-law , yeah she wasnt high on their list that was for sure. As for Nikolas well she had no fuh-reaking clue as to where he was on their priority list but she would put money on it he was higher just for the simple fact that he only married one daughter and she married both sons. However they adored Natalie. Every time they came into visit Monica would always stop by to see the little girl as well as Skye.

"Feeling okay?" Nikolas asked his wife when he walked over to her. "No. Im six and a half months pregnant and ready for this kid to pop out." She said looking at him. "Yeah you and me both." Nikolas said looking back at her and then grabbed her hand. "Today will be just fine." he said softly to her as they made their way to the other side of the room.

"So when are you going to tell me?" Carly said. "You'll know soon Carly." Courtney said looking at her best friend. "Fine!" Carly said as she begun to pout and Nikolas just smiled because it was funny. "The Quatermaines are here." Courtney said looking at Nikolas. "I take it thats my cue thenhuh?" He asked her back. "Mmhmm." She said looking at him. "Doctor said to avoid all avoidable stress." Courtney added in as he walked away. Thats what the Quatermaines where. A big walkingglob of stress.

"So how are we doing?" Carly asked Courtney. "Not good." Courtney replied. "Why not good?" She asked. "Because everything is just so chaotic and hectic and I can not wait until this day is over and the baby pops out. He's been kicking a lot lately." Courtney said. "Weren't you bigger with Natalie?" Carly asked. "At eight months yes I was bigger but not at six. I hope he's not a big baby I dont want to push out nine pounds." Courtney said looking at Carly who just shrugged and held back laughter.

The girls made small talk until Nikolas came back over. "How'd it go?" Courtney asked. "Well they're the Quatermaines must I say more?" He asked her as she just shook her head no. "Everybody is here I take it?" Courtney asked him. "I think so. Dont hold me accountable if Im wrong." Nikolas said back looking at her. "Okay lets get started." Courtney said as she walked away from her brother and Carly.

"You ready baby?" Courtney asked her daughter. "For what?" She asked confused. "To tell everybody." Courtney said answering her question. "Yea!" Natalie said with excitement. "Okay lets go." Nikolas said lifting her up and taking her over to the desk and placed her on top. "Dont scuff daddy's desk up baby." Nikolas said knowing she like to move her feet a lot. "Okay." She said looking at him. "Everybody listen up!" Natalie screeched from the top of her lungs.

Everybody got quiet and turned their attention to the little girl. "Okay. Now that everybody is watching me I have a very important announcement to make before we go out side." Natalie said doing the exact thing her father asked her not too. She was walking from side to side on his desk waving her finger in the air. "Is everybody listening to me?" She asked them as they replied yes. "Okay good." she said as she still paced the desk. "Im getting a little brother named Stefan something!" Natalie said loudly but not as loudly as her screech as everybody just laughed at the way she said it throwing her arms in the air.

"Mommy can we go outside now?" Natalie asked. "Yes baby." Courtney said laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Natalie didn't find anything funny. "Lets just go outside baby." Courtney said placing her down on the floor and walking with everybody else outside as Nikolas looked at his desk. "Damn it! Just like your mother. You do the exact opposite of what I ask." he said knowing the marks. He went and got the pledge and started cleaning his desk.

When he finally came outside the party had already started. "What took you so long?" Courtney asked him as he sat down beside her. "I had to clean my desk." He answered. "Awww cheer up baby." Courtney said back to him with a smile. "Awww" he said mocking her. "Yeah you owe me by the way. You owe me a lot!" He said looking at her with a grin on her face as he wink his eye.

"Okay." She said back to him as this made him smile even more because she knew what he was talking about. They watched Natalie play with all the other kids. Besides, Kristina, Molly and her were the only girls and Molly liked playing with the boys and getting dirty so she played mostly with Kristina.

"Mommy!" Natalie said running up to her. "Yes baby?" Courtney asked her knowing she wanted something. "Can I go get my- my pockey?" Natalie asked. "Sure baby. Go ahead." Courtney said."Come right out though." Her mother finished as Natalie shaked her head yes. Natalie walked into the living room and then up the steps. There, at the top of the steps stood an old lady that Natalie had never seen before.

"Happy Birthday Natalie." The lady said cheerfully. "Do I know you?" Natalie asked her. "Well I would hope so. Im your grandmother." The lady answered. "Not-uh!" Natalie said. "Yes I am. Im your daddy's grandmother too." Helena said. "No because if you were my grandmother then where is my birthday present?" Natalie asked her as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well you see I have one for you. Its diamond earrings but first I wanna talk." Helena said. "Okay." Natalie said. She knew that she shouldn't talk to strangers but considering this person was in her house she didn't think nothing of it.

"So what do you think of this new baby?" Helena asked the now four year old. "Its okay. I told mommy I wanted a baby brother and Im not so sure I want him anymore." Natalie answered sadly. Finally somebody that she could talk to she thought anyway. "Why not?" Helena asked. "Because Im afraid mommy and daddy wont love me anymore when he gets here. Daddy wants a little boy and Im suppose to be his little girl and everybody is so excited over Stefan and nobody pays any attention to me anymore." Natalie said practically in tears.

"Awww Natalie its okay." Helena said. "Here I have an idea that will make us both happy." She finished. "Whats that?" Natalie asked. "Why dont I take Stefan that way your still an only child." she said. "I dont know." Natalie said. "Mommy and daddy will be sad then." Natalie said. "Well you'll still get to see him all the time. He'll just be with me." Helena said. "Mmm. That sounds like a good idea." Natalie said. "Natalie!" She heard her father's voice yell up the steps. "Coming." Natalie yelled back. "I gotta go. By granny." Natalie said giving her a hug as Helena quivered at the name. "Dont tell nobody about our idea okay?" Helena said as Natalie nodded her head.

"What was taking you so long?" Nikolas asked her. "I had to find my purse." She answered back. They went back outside with the rest of the party and cut the cake and then opened gifts. "Aunt Courtie!" Molly yelled. "Whats wrong?" Courtney asked the little girl. "Nattie hit me!" She said in tears. "Natalie!" Courtney yelled as Natalie made her way over to her. "Why did you hit Molly?" Courtney asked her. "She deserved it! She wouldnt give me the ball." Natalie said. "Did she have it first?" Courtney asked her as Natalie nodded her head yes.

"Go to your room and sit in time out." Courtney said looking at her daughter. "Fine! I dont care anyway!" she said as she folded her arms and started walking away. "I dont like you no more mommy!" Natalie yelled before walking into the house. Nikolas saw how mad this made Courtney. "I'll go talk to her." He said getting up. "Okay." She said back to him as he walked away. Courtney held back her tears because she didn't want people to know that it hurt her as much as it did.

"Hey. You wanna go talk or something?" Jason asked as he walked over to her. "Yeah. Sure." Courtney said getting up. Maybe thats all she needed was to talk to someone. Someone who knew everything about her and knew her emotions and even though it couldn't have been Nikolas she decided to settle for the next best thing. They walked out of the back of the house and into the garden.

"I take it she's been doing that a lot lately?" Jason asked Courtney as they sat on the bench. "Yeah. Nikolas and I think it has to do with me being pregnant." Courtney said looking at him. "Probably. She's use to having your full attention." Jason said. "I know. She'sbeenthe center of my life since she's been born." Courtney said. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if our baby lived?" Courtney asked him sadly.

"Im not going to lie I do but you cant always wonder. You have a little girl who adores you and a son on the way as well as a husband who couldn't make you any more happier then you already are." Jason said trying to cheer her up. "Well most of that is true you heard Natalie. She thinks Im mean." Courtney said as she let a tear go. "She didn't mean it Courtney and you know it." Jason said giving her a hug. "I know but it still hurts when she says it." Courtney said breaking away from his hug and sitting up straight.

"Ah it'll be okay. Promise you. It just shows you what you have forward to look too." Jason said as they both stood up. "Thanks." She said as she stood up and started walking and then she saw Jason fall down face first. "Jason?" She said and then she saw blood coming out of the back of his head as she bent down. She then looked up and it was two big guys there. "Get her and I'll grab him." The one guy said to the other.

"He-" Was all she got out before the guy covered her mouth with a cloth that had something on it to make her pass out. "I told you we should have done both of them at the same time!" The one guy said to the other. "Sorry. I dont think anybody heard her though." the second guy said. "Lets go just in case." the first guy said picking Jason up and taking him with them.

A/N: There is a reason why Jason is going too just to let you know. Otherwise he would had just been left there but I promise there is a reason and I hate to tell you its not for a Journey reuinion sorry! The most you are getting is friendship!Read and review!


	4. Hello!

Disclaimer: Yeah once again I dont own either. ABC owns one Ayshen owns the other one sorry!

Chapter 4:

"Natalie why do you keep saying those mean things to mommy?" Nikolas asked her as Natalie didn't turn her head the slightest bit and answer him. "Tell me why? Be honest is it because of the new baby?" Nikolas asked her. "Natalie?" Nikolas said again when he didn't get an answer. "Yes it is but its okay because Granny said she was going to take him that way its only you, me and mommy." Natalie said looking at Nikolas.

"Granny?" Nikolas asked worried. "Yeah." she answered. "What did granny look like?" Nikolas asked her. "Um she had a pretty dress on and pretty earring and a pretty neckless and her hair is short. She said that she was your granny too and that she brought me diamond earrings for my birthday." Natalie said looking at him. "Shit!" Nikolas said as he lifted the little girl up and raced down stairs.

He walked out the back door. "Courtney?" He yelled breaking the laughter and talk. "Nikolas whats wrong?" Sonny asked as he was sitting right by the door. "Where's Courtney at?" Nikolas asked Sonny. Sonny and everybody else could feel something was wrong. "She uh- went and talked to Jason." Sam said. "Where at?" Nikolas asked quickly. "Um. I think he said the garden." Sam said. "Lucky!" Nikolas then yelled. "What?" Lucky asked walking over to him. "Dont let none of the kids out of your sight. I'll explain later." Nikolas said walking away with Natalie still in his arms as Sonny began to follow.

"Im coming with you." Sonny said catching up as Max and Milo followed. "Thats fine." Nikolas said back as Natalie was now scared. "Daddy whats wrong?" Natalie asked. "Nothing baby. We have to find mommy. Thats all." Nikolas said back to her as they made their way over to the garden. "Nikolas whats wrong?" Sonny asked. "I think Helena is back." he said looking at Sonny who was shocked.

She woke up not knowing where she was. She had a splitting head ache and Stefan didn't seem happy either as she started to have what felt like a contraction. She looked over to her left and there was Jason chained to the wall. "Fuck!" Courtney said trying to move before she realized she had a chain around her foot. She was starting to panic. "Jason!" She said as loudly but quietly as well so nobody would hear her. "Courtney?" He said as he opened his eyes. He had a worse headache then she did for obvious reasons..

"Jason are you okay?" Courtney asked him. "Yeah are you okay?" Jason asked her back. "Im fine." She said. "Courtney whats wrong?" Jason asked her knowing she wasnt fine. "Nothing its just something doesn't feel right. I think Im having another contraction" She said looking at him. "What do you mean another and something doesn't feel right?" he asked her worried. "Yeah. The baby. Jase I think something is wrong. Very wrong. I think Im going to go into labor." She said as she leaned over and coughed up blood. "Shit." Jason said knowing that just proved her theory about something being very wrong.

"Courtney are you okay?" Jason asked her. She started crying. "No." She said in between sobs. "Alright we need to find something to get me out of this lock." Jason said looking around. Helena was a smart women because there wasnt anything in the room with them that could possibly be used to pick a lock. "Do you have a neckless or bracelet on Court?" Jason asked her. She stopped crying for a minute

"I think I still have my neckless on." She said as she looked down her shirt and sure enough she did. "Here." She said as she unclasp it and handed it to him. He looked down at it and it took him a minute to realize what it was. "This is the neckless I got you for your birthday the year we divorced." Jason said looking at Courtney. "Yes it is and I liked it so much I decided to- ahh!" She screamed Jason figured she was having another contraction.

It was a few minutes before it passed. "Hurt much?" Jason asked Courtney trying hard not to laugh. She had always been the type of girl who had no fear. The dare devil kind. That was the person Jason once loved and fell in love with. "Do you wanna get hit when Im done over here?" Courtney asked Jason back.

"I'll take "No for seven hundred Alex." Jason said which made her laugh. "Boy do I have good taste in jewelry or what?" Jason said. "Why?" Courtney asked him confused. "Well the only type of jewelry I buy is the type that you can pick locks with." Jason said as Courtney shook her head. "Once a criminal always a criminal." She replied as Jason just looked at her with a smirk. "Thanks." He replied as he started picking his lock with it.

"Shit they aren't here!" Nikolas said looking at Sonny. "Wheres mommy daddy?" Natalie asked Nikolas. "Did granny tell you were she was going to take your little brother?" Nikolas asked the little girl as he tried hard not to laugh every time he said granny. He wondered how Helena acted to that. "No. She said that she would bring him back whenever we wanted to see him though." Natalie answered as she knew something was very wrong.

"Let me call Jason. Maybe they went somewhere else." Sonny said as Nikolas nodded his head. "I'll call Courtney." Nikolas said as he then soon heard Courtney's phone ringing. "They were here." He said as he bent down and picked her phone off of the ground. "Jason?" Sonny said into the phone. "Where are you's?" He asked as Nikolas just watched him. Maybe Helena didn't take them after all.

"Sonny I dont know. All I remember is- Ahh!" Jason said as Sonny held the phone from his ear because Courtney started screaming again. "Whats wrong?" Nikolas asked. "He doesn't know where they are and I think something is wrong." Sonny said looking at Nikolas as his eyes got wide. "Sonny!" Jason yelled as Sonny placed the phone back to his ear. "Yeah?" Sonny said. "Listen I got hit in the back of the head and woke up here with Courtney. I think she's going into labor thats like third or fourth contraction she had. I just picked my chain and if worse comes to worse Stefan maybe born tonight." Jason said as Sonny was speechless.

"What is it?" Nikolas asked. "Courtney's having contractions." Sonny said looking at him. "Let me talk to her." Nikolas said. "Jason put Courtney on the phone." Sonny said passing the phone to Nikolas who handed him Natalie. "Courtney? Baby are you okay?" Nikolas asked into the phone. "No!" She said in tears. "Listen just hold tight okay. Me and Sonny are going to do our best to find you okay?" Nikolas said. "Okay." She replied. "Love you and call me if you find anything else out." Nikolas said. "Okay. Love you too." Courtney said as they hung up.

"Stefan. Mommy lied. She doesn't want you born yet." she said looking down at her stomach. Jason just looked at her. "Jason whats going to happen if he is born today and we are still stuck here?" Courtney asked worried. "I promise you Courtney nothing bad is going to happen. If worse comes to worse I'll deliver Stefan and then I'll get you to the hospital and him as soon as possible." Jason said. "Okay." Courtney said before she let out another scream.

Her contractions were getting closer and closer together. "Im going to call Stan and have him track Jason's cell phone." Sonny said looking at Nikolas. "Okay." Nikolas said worried. How could he not see this coming at all? He stood there waiting for Sonny to get off the phone with Stan. "Okay call me back." Sonny said as he flipped his phone shut. "He's going to call us back in two minutes when he finds out." Sonny said looking at Nikolas. "Okay. Im going to go tell Lucky whats going on and then we can go." Nikolas said.

"Are you going to leave Natalie here?" Sonny asked Nikolas. "Yeah. I guess. I dont exactly want to bring her with us." Nikolas said. "Okay. I'll send Carly and the boys with Max and Milo home and Natalie can go that way she doesn't get afraid or something." Sonny said. "Okay." Nikolas said looking at his daughter. "Wanna go to home with Aunt Carly and the boys?" He asked her. "Yeah!" She said excited. "Okay that'll work." Nikolas said looking at Sonny who's phone started to ring. "Its Stan." Sonny said looking up at Nikolas.

"Courtney I need you to tell me what to do okay?" Jason said looking at her. "How the hell am I suppose to know? Im not a doctor." She said as she gripped his hand tighter for the contraction. After a while she was getting use to them so they didn't hurt as bad and with them coming so close. "No you aren't but you have had a kid and been through labor once right?" Jason asked her. "Oh yeah." She said. "Jase I dont remember what to do though." She said. "These contractions hurt to much to think." She finished. "Okay. Im calling Emily." He said.

Emily was now a doctor. For the past two years actually. "Emily!" Jason said when she finally answered. "Jase where are you and Courtney? Everybody is looking for you." Emily said. "I know. Listen. Courtney is getting ready to give birth. She's in labor. I need your help." Jason said. "Okay?" Emily said into the phone. "What do I do?" Jason said back to him. "Well how far are her contractions?" Emily asked as she saw Sonny and Nikolas come around the house.

"Who are you talking too?" Sonny asked Emily. "Jason. Courtney's in labor." Emily said. "Yeah we know. Stan just told me where they are tell Jason we are on our way and try to keep Stefan in as long as he can." Sonny said. "Um Sonny. If that little boy wants to come out he's coming out." Emily said looking at him. "Whatever. Just tell Jason what I told you to tell him." Sonny said as he walked away as Emily nodded her head yes.

"Ready?" Sonny asked Nikolas. "Yeah. Lets go. Where are they at?" Nikolas asked. "Helena is keeping them in an abandon warehouse in Port Charles surprisingly." Sonny said as Nikolas kissed Natalie on the forehead and walked away. "Emily I gotta go. Somebody is coming in." Jason said softly. "Try and keep the baby in as long as you can." Emily said. "How? Tell her to close her legs?" Jason asked. "Ugh." Emily responded. Guys were so clueless.

"Gotta go." Jason said right before the line went dead. "Courtney you cant scream. They cant know that you are in labor do you hear me?" Jason said looking at her as she nodded her head as Jason went back over to where he woke up and put the things back around his wrist.

"Its good too see you two are doing good." Helena said as she walked in. "Im so glad that Mr. Morgan has the pleasure to be with us aren't you Courtney?" Helena asked her. "What do you want?" Courtney asked her. Helena just looked at Courtney and Jason and then back at Courtney with this evil smile on her face that she always had.

"Well the next Cassadine heir of course and it seems to be that you are carrying it and well I dont trust you. I dont want a hair harmed on his head so if you cooperate with me then I'll let you go after he's born but if you dont and you cross me well I'll dispose you like the trash you are."Helena said looking at her as Jason sat there and watched determing the right time to attack her. God he hated this women with a passion and he never had to deal with her. She turned her back to Jason and looked at Courtney as Jason realized it was now or never.

Right when Jason was going to attack Helena too men came into the room. One short and one a little bit taller both with dark hair. "Helena leave Courtney alone!" The short one said. Jason knew this was his cue to get up so he did. "So nice of you all to join us." Helena said. "Guards!" She yelled a second later. "Helena we aren't stupid. Their dead. Im now a killer." Nikolas said. "Hey welcome to the club." Jason said trying to cheer him up as Courtney didnt find it the least bit funny.

"Wait what?" Helena said. "You heard me." Nikolas finished. "And now its your turn!" Nikolas said as he held up the gun. "You could never kill me Nikolas. You dont have it in you." Helena said. "Wanna bet?" Nikolas asked her as she just looked at him. "Well if that makes you happy then go ahead. Pull the trigger." Helena said as Nikolas continued to hold the gun up.

A/N: I dont pick locks for an occupation so bare with me on that one if you are a professional lock picker and I know I sped up her labor time and Nikolas and Sonny found them pretty quickly too. Hey if GH can do it I can too! Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Thank god this is the last time I gotta write this. General Hospital is owned by ABC and the idea was Ayshen's who I give mad props too for giving it to me because with out it this story more then likely wouldnt have happened. So I love you so much for giving it to me! Last chapter hope you like!

Chapter 5: Last Chapter!

Nikolas held the gun up at his grandmother but still haven't shot it yet. "See Nikolas. Just admit it you dont have it in you to do it." Helena said as Courtney let out another scream from her contraction. This reminded Nikolas of all the shit that Helena had put them through. "Nikolas if you aren't going to do it I am but either way we have to hurry and get Courtney to the hospital. She's about to deliver any moment now." Jason said wishing he would hurry up.

"Hold on." Nikolas said. "She's in labor?" Helena asked surprised. "Yeah and you put her there and I swear to god if anything is wrong with the baby Im coming to kill you again." Jason said. "Jason how can you kill somebody twice?" Sonny asked looking at his best friend confused. "Trust me. I'll find away." Jason said back to him. "Hurry up please!" Courtney screeched as she had another contraction.

"How many was that?" Sonny asked Jason. "Six which means that three more and the baby is coming. I think thats right." Jason said as Sonny shrugged his shoulders at him. "Its nine or ten." Courtney said irritated at the fact that they were trying to figure out how much she had to be dilated before she was able to give birth instead of killing Helena which she noted to kill Nikolas for taking so long later.

"Helena unhook my wife!" Nikolas said as he realized Courtney was still chained up. "Im not doing it. Heres the key." She said holding it out. "Oh damn. I'll do it. We aint got forever until that baby is born." Jason said grabbing the key and unhooking Courtney then helping her up. "Come on." He said as he helped Courtney up and then walked over to where Nikolas and Sonny were standing. "You okay?" Nikolas asked Courtney as he didn't take his eyes off Helena. "No. Cant you just kill the bitch already?" Courtney asked him.

"Well I didn't want to shoot her with you behind her. Thats not very safe. Im not trying to pull a Sonny and shoot you in the head instead." He said still not taking his eyes and the gun off Helena. "Ha ha ha. Thats so funny." Sonny said sarcastically. "I thought it was." Jason said letting out a little laugh. "Can somebody get me to the hospital please?" Courtney asked as she began to squeeze Jasons arm again from another contraction. "Hold on baby." Nikolas said.

"Do you have any last words?" He asked Helena. "Nikolas everything I have ever done was out of love for you." She said. "Oh bull shit." Courtney said. "Wanna help me do the honors Mrs. Cassadine?" Nikolas asked Courtney. "If we make it quick cause I think your son wants to be born." She said getting closer to him. "Why must you two make everything cheesy? Killing somebody isnt suppose to be romantic. Its suppose to be mean and cold blooded." Jason said looking at the two of them as Nikolas gave Courtney a quick kiss.

"Ugh! See?" Jason said looking at Sonny. "You dont see me kissing Sonny right before I kill somebody!" Jason said looking at Nikolas. "God I hope not! You two arent married! Even though if you ask me you should be!" Courtney said before Nikolas could answer. "Ha ha ha. Courtney you are so funny! Guess what? You can kiss my ass!" Jason said looking at her. "No thanks. I've done that for too long in the past." She said back to him with a smile on her face as Jason just looked at her.

Nikolas let Courtney in front of him and placed her hand on top of his on the gun. "Ready?" He asked her as she shook her head yes. "1" he said. "2" he said softer. "3" and with that last number the gun was fired as the old hag fell to the ground. "Wow that was good aim." Jason said. "Yeah it was." Sonny replied to the statement Jason said. "Alright lets get you to the hospital." Nikolas said as they passed the gun to Sonny and began to walk out.

Her water just broke as a puddle fell to the floor as she screamed again. "We've got to hurry."He said. "I dont think Im going to make it!" Courtney said. "Okay. Im going to call Emily and we are going to stick through this together." Jason said as the other two men nodded their heads in agreement. Not one of them knew exactly what they were doing though.

"Emily?" Jason said. "Hey! Has Sonny and Nikolas found you yet?" She asked. "Yeah but hey listen. I need you to tell me how to deliver a baby." Jason said. "Why not take her to the hospital where professionals can do it?" Emily asked. "We dont have time! Now what do I do?" Jason asked her. "Okay is she laying down?" Emily asked. "Lay down Courtney!" Jason screamed. "Whats next?"he asked as Emily finished telling him what to do.

Twenty minutes past and Jason looked at Courtney. "One more push!" He said."I see the head which Emily says means we are almost done!" Jason said as Sonny and Nikolas each held her hand. "Ready?" Nikolas asked her. She nodded her head yes. "Okay. Go!" Jason said as she let out another big push. "Congratulations you have a boy. Here cut the cord!" Jason said as Sonny handed Nikolas a knife and Jason held the baby. "I cleaned it. I have a flask see!" Sonny said showing them his flask that was almost filled. Jason then passed the baby to Nikolas so he could hold him.

Right after Jason passed the baby to Nikolas,Monica and Emily walked in. "Hey you guys got here just in time." Sonny said looking at them. "Okay. Mom has the things to take care of the baby until we get him to the hospital but we have to leave now." Emily said looking at them. "Courtney how are you doing?" Monica asked her. "Im okay." She said. "Okay lets go." Monica said as all three guys got up and Nikolas lifted Courtney to the car.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Stefan Mikhail Cassadine was born that day. Weighing in at five pounds and two ounces. The doctors said not bad for her only beginning seven months pregnant but the baby wouldnt be able to go home for a week or two until they got him the proper weight and health and until then he would be in NICU for atleast a few days. They also had to arrange test to see if there was any kind of mental damage done. The doctor said that the reason for her premature labor was the chemicals in the cloth that knocked her out as well as added stress.

Jason and Sonny stayed behind to dispose of the body and the weapon that way there was no evidence so they couldn't be found guilty. When they were done it was about ten o'clock at night. They arrived at the hospital to see how Courtney and the baby was doing. "Hey is Courtney awake?" Jason asked as he saw Emily standing at the nurse station. "Mm. Its past visiting hours but since you delivered the baby I guess you deserve to see him now uh?" Emily said. "Yes I would think so." Jason answered.

"Follow me." Emily answered. "By the way Jase. How did you get stuck delivering the baby?" Emily asked him and Sonny. "Well Sonny wasnt going to do it if he didn't have too because that was his little sister and she wanted Nikolas to hold her hand so that left me." Jason asked. "Well it's a good thing you did because without you Courtney and Lil' Stefan wouldnt be doing to good." Emily replied as Jason just nodded his head. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." They heard a guys voice say.

"Hey." Jason and Sonny said as they walked into the room. "Hey." Courtney answered. "Wanna go see him?" She asked him. "Yeah." He responded as Courtney, Nikolas, Sonny, Emily and Jason all walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Here you guys go." Emily said as they stopped outside the room that Stefan was in. "Come on Jason. I'll take you in so you can hold him." Courtney said walking into the room with Jason following her.

"Is that the little guy?" Jason asked looking over at Courtney. "Yup." She said looking at him. "The exact opposite of Natalie." She finished. "Huh?" Jason asked confused. "Well Natalie has blonde hair and brown eyes. He has brown hair and blue eyes." Courtney said helping him out. "Awww. Your right he does." Jason said as the baby opened his eyes. "Here." Courtney said as the two of them were now in yellow gowns. She placed the baby in his arms.

"He's so tiny. Daniel was like eight pounds and something. Chunky thing and he still is." Jason said looking over at her. "Yeah. Thanks Jason." Courtney said looking at him. "It was my pleasure because I know that if I was Nikolas I would want Sonny to give birth to Sam's baby too." Jason said with a smile as he had to think about who Sam dated before him. "Be happy." Jason told her. "I am." She replied back as Jason handed her back the baby so she could put him back.

"This is yours." He said handing her the neckless. "Thanks." She replied as she took it and walked out of the room with him following her. "Okay we are going to go so you's can get some rest and we'll come see you tomorrow." Sonny said. "Want me to tell Natalie for you?" Sonny asked. Nikolas looked at Courtney and then back at Sonny. "No. Just bring her here tomorrow and it can be a surprise." Nikolas said as Courtney nodded her head. "Okay." Sonny said right before him and Jason walked to the elevators as Courtney and Nikolas walked back to her room.

"How do you think she's going to take it?" Courtney asked worried while looking up at Nikolas. "I dont know but she'll have to get over it. Its not like you could keep him inside of you forever besides I think its better this way, that he's born now that way we dont have to put up with two more months of her mis-behaving." Nikolas said as he now sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah I guess your right." Courtney said looking at him.

"Do you wanna know how me and Sonny knew it was Helena who took you and Jason?" Nikolas asked her. "Sure." Courtney said looking at him. "Well I went and talked to our daughter and finally got her to admit she was jealous but then she told me it was all going to be okay because granny said she was going to take care of him so she was an only child still." Nikolas said as he held her hand.

"She called her granny?" Courtney asked. "Yeah I thought that was pretty funny too. Anyway I asked her to describe this granny and she describe Helena pretty good so I grabbed her and ran down stairs and then Sam told us that you went and talked to Jason in the garden so me, Sonny and Natalie went and you's weren't there and Sonny called Jason and he answered and thats when I talked to you." He said looking at her.

She didn't exactly know how to respond to that. "Courtney I dont know what I would have done if I would have lost you or our son." Nikolas said as he let a tear go from his right eye which made Courtney let one go. "I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you." He finished. "I love you too." She said back. "We have nothing left to worry about. Helena is dead. She's never going to bother us again." Nikolas said back to her as she nodded her head.

"Hey Emily. Is Courtney awake?" Sonny asked as he held Natalie in his arm. He made Carly stay at home because he knew she would have blew the secret before Nikolas and Courtney got to tell Natalie besides he was just dropping and running. He wasnt going to stay very long but was going to come back later with Carly. "Um yeah. Does" She didn't finish as Sonny began to shake his head no. "Oh. Okay. Lets go. Follow me." She said as she left the nurses station.

"He's doing better." Emily said breaking the silence. "Really?" Sonny asked her as Natalie was paying no attention what so ever. "Yeah. A lot better actually." Emily finished as she looked at Sonny. "He'll be able to get out of the NCUI for a few hours at a time which is really good progress." She said. "Yeah that really is." Sonny finished. Things weren't as weird as they use to be besides Emily was really happy with Max now. Something nobody saw lasting.

They knocked on the door and Nikolas yelled to come in. "Ready?" Sonny asked Natalie. "Yeah!" She said still not having a clue as to what was going on. "Here we are." Sonny said walking in. "Mommy whats wrong?" She asked as she spotted Courtney in the hospital bed. "Nothing baby. Mommy and daddy have a surprise for you though." Courtney said as Sonny handed Natalie to Courtney. "What is it?" She asked. "You have to wait a minute until it gets here." Courtney said.

"Here." Nikolas said as the nurse walked in with the baby. They were running more test on him but everything had come back negative. "Awww. Who's that?" Natalie asked clueless. "Its your baby brother." Nikolas answered. "But I thought he wasnt going to be born for a couple of months?" Natalie asked confused. "He wasnt suppose to be thats why he is premature." Courtney answered her. "Premature?" Natalie asked back. "Yes ma." Courtney answered her.

"Okay Im going to go. Carly will be up here at twelve or Im hoping she'll leave you alone til' then." Sonny said before walking out. "Okay." Courtney answered. "When can we take him home?" Natalie asked. "What happened to giving him to granny?" Courtney asked her. Natalie's smile turned to a frown. "I dont want to give him to granny no more. I wanna take him home." Natalie said looking at baby brother and giving him a kiss on the forehead and then her mother. "Okay." Courtney replied as she kissed the little girl on the forehead.

A/N: Never given birth and well Im not a doctor either so yeah we are going to pretend I know what Im talking about! Anyway I hope you liked it . See I told you short didn't I?


End file.
